The Simple Art of Murder
by MegFonzarelli
Summary: Marlayah Johnson has an interest in the Charles Lee Ray/Chucky murders, and buys a Good Guy doll. She decides to bring the murderer back and help him become human again on one condition. He lets her help him in his murders.


"Ade due damballa," The words came slowly and steadily. "Give me the power I beg of you! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette damballa! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Endelieu pour de boisette damballa!" The light from the candles flickered as the girl's chanting got louder. "Endelieu pour de boisette damballa! Endelieu pour de boisette damballa! Awake!"

Marlayah Johnson sat in silence for only a moment, before a cold breeze blew throughout her bedroom, blowing out the light from the candles. The pink haired 15 year-old could hardly see her own pale hand in front of her face. According to what she had read in her Voodoo books, this wasn't supposed to happen. "So much for a first ritual." she sighed.

She stood and went to go for the light switch, when the room around her was suddenly bright enough to burn her eyes and leave her with a terrible headache. She yelped in surprise and shielded her eyes from the bright light that had been turned on.

"Marly, honestly?!"

She looked up only to see her mother, Anna Johnson, standing in the doorway, her hand on the light switch. "How many times have I told you not to sit in here and play in the dark? And are those my candles?!"

Marlayah rolled her eyes and looked down at the red headed doll on the ground, sitting with its plastic face smiling up at her. She sighed. Maybe she hadn't done it right.

"What is this all about, anyway?" Marlayah said nothing, but just continued to stare at the doll, looking for any signs of life. Anna's eyes followed her daughter's gaze to the Good Guys doll lying in the center of a star, candles at each point. "It's that damn Good Guy doll murder again, isn't it?" She threw her hands up in the air. "You're obsessed, Marly!"

No words passed Marlayah's lips yet, as she glanced up at her mother, who grabbed her by the arm.

"Forget about it. Dinner's on the table, and Derik is downstairs."

"He's your boyfriend. Why do I have to go down and put on a happy face for him?"

"Malayah!" Anna hissed sternly as she left the room, her daughter in tow.

No sooner than the door shut was Chucky sitting up. "Where the Hell am I?" He looked around the room. Black walls, a wide bed with purple sheets and a blood-red blanket, and shelf after shelf of dolls. Some bloody, some smashed, most holding knives or scissors covered in blood.

"What the Hell kinda sick kid is this?" He questioned himself. "Better get a look outside." Getting to his feet, Chucky noticed something poke him, and pulled a knife out of his overalls. "How thoughtful." He smirked, then approached the bed, pulling himself up on it and moving towards the window.

Just as he managed to pull himself up onto the windowsill, the door swung open, and an upset looking Marlayah walked in. "Little fucker..." She muttered, walking to her vanity, "Thinks he can just walk in here and take my mother away..." As she spoke, she grabbed a doll off of the shelf above her head and began sticking pins into it. "See how tough you are when I'm through with you, you son of a bitch..." She stuck pins through its eye, its arm, and its neck before she looked into the mirror and froze.

She spun around quickly, dropping her doll to the wooden floor in shock. Her eyes traveled to the window, where her Good Guy doll sat, the knife she had stuck in his overalls placed in his hand. "First time doing a Voodoo ritual, huh kid? I gotta say, ya did a good job, for a first-timer."

A smirk slowly built on Marlayah's face as she realized what she had done. She had actually brought him back!

After the last two times he had been brought back to life, Chucky knew he had no time to play around if he wanted to get into a human body. This girl looked too old to fall for the 'I-want-you-for-a-best-friend' routine, so he figured she'd work as a hostage. "I know you're probably pretty shocked, and you have no idea what you just did, so I'll get straight to the explaining. I'm-"

"You're Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. You trapped your soul in a Good Guy doll and you need someone to help get it into a human again."

The ginger doll blinked its blue eyes suspiciously. "How did you...?"

"My name is Marlayah Johnson, and I'm a big time fan of yours. Those murders you pulled off, making it look like that kid Barclay did... Fucking genius!" She grinned, a hint of something dark sparkling behind her eyes. "I brought you back for a few reasons. Mainly because I'd like to help you with your little dolly problem."

He hesitated for a moment. "What's the catch, kid?"

"No real catch. It'd be more of a help to you, in the long run."

"What're you getting at?"

"I'll help you escape and find a body to put yourself into... If you let me join you."

"Join me?"

"You know, help out."

Chucky blinked, "You mean, you want to help me with my murders? ...Sorry, kid. I ain't into teamwork." Chucky stood and jumped off the bed, heading for the door, which Marlayah quickly stood in front of.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it teamwork, so much as a... Helping hand. Think about it. While you're stuck in this form, you think you're gonna have much luck finding a body on your own? Face it, Chucky. You need me to help you. Without me, you're as good as trapped in there."

He scowled. "As much as I hate to admit it, you do have a point." He replaced the knife in his overalls.

"So, we have a deal?" Marlayah asked, extending her hand down to the doll.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" 


End file.
